Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for autonomous synchronization in a device, and more particularly to a method for enabling a device to be self-aware, and independently initiating connection with host servers for synchronization.
Description of Related Arts
Traditionally, networks operate on the principle that servers discover the properties of devices connected to them via scans or polls of the networks. Such scans or polls are typically server-initiated or determined by a central network controller operating within the network's scope of operations. This can result in unnecessary constant network loads and in certain cases, even fail to detect the presence of some of the devices.
Today, a typical user may own a plurality of devices which are interconnected through a network, for example, a local area network (LAN) or wireless LAN or via telecommunications networks such as GPRS and 3G. It can be difficult for the user to keep track of all data and applications on these devices especially when each of the devices has its own particular operating system, device functionalities and capabilities.
US Patent Application Publication No. 20060190569 A1 disclosed a method for facilitating mobile device awareness of new or updated server side applications, in response to a new application or an updated version of an application made available to the server. A message is transmitted over a wireless connection to the devices indicating the availability of the new applications or updated applications. Notification is displayed on each of the devices and the user may choose to register for the new or updated applications. This method relies on a system administrator at a middleware server to trigger the notification message to the mobile devices. Additional server is required and there may be failure to detect the presence of some devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,019,863 B2 disclosed a method for synchronizing events between mobile devices and servers. The events to be synchronized between the mobile devices and servers are detected by deducing activities that occurred, followed by reading data records, and creating packets of operation for recreating the activities on the target, wherein the target is either of the mobile device or servers. Detection of the activities is conducted by a listener which polls the server and the device. Similarly, this method requires scanning or polling to be performed on the servers and the mobile devices which require additional resources.
With the rapid proliferation of mobile devices, it can be seen in the prior arts there exists a need to provide a method that permits devices to autonomously initiate self-check of their properties and establish connection for synchronization with the servers.